saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
CM 800 Jupiter
4,800 for 60 5,760 |premammocost = 1,920 for 60 19,200 for 60 23,040 |damage = 465 823 1234.5 |pierce = 4 |rof = 6 rps |mag = 89 |aoe = 2 |reload = 4.5 sec |movement = -7% |type = Semi Auto |class = Sniper Rifle |damagetype = |image = Normal= |-| RED= |-| BLACK= |mimage = Normal= |-| RED= |-| BLACK= |name = CM 800 Jupiter |droplevel = 25 83 & |1dps = 1,240 2,200 3,300 |manufacturer = Critical Mass|ammopacksize = 60|ammoversion = |craftcost = 1,134,800 2,890,240 14,451,200 |alloycost = 2,269 36,128 433,536 }} The CM 800 Jupiter is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, created by Critical Mass. This is one of the few weapons with an electric arcing effect, damaging any nearby zombies on hit. Overview The CM 800 Jupiter isn't a bad weapon overall. The damage is the highest among all arcing weapons, but is balanced out by being a semi-auto sniper rifle, which means no Overclocking. Due to the fact that the Jupiter arc will disappear after arcing once, it is much harder to maximize the arcing effect compared to a Gigavolt or a Trailblazer. However, the normal piercing will allow one to maintain partial control over the enemies this gun damages. If one has Field Supplies, the weapon can be easy to sustain as the clip size is relatively large. It makes a nice substitution for the Gigavolt, and due to its very good arcing capability it excels in taking down hordes. It can make a good weapon to get sniper mastery if you don't have a Hornet, but semi auto means lots of clicking (which is luckily a manageable 6 shots per second for this gun). Mechanics See Shock Weapons. TriviaCategory:Energy Weapons * The name Jupiter, also the name of the 5th planet of the solar system, is from Roman mythology's god of light, sky, and electricity. Jupiter is the Roman equivalent to Greek God Zeus, and both gods use lightning bolts as weapons. * This sniper resembles the Barrett M82 sniper rifle (along with other Barret 50 Cal Sniper rifles). With slight differences between the guns as far as a picture view, the gun itself is totally different as of how it actually works. This gun may also look like the MK-12 SPR (special purpose rifle).There are hardly any differences between the CM 800 Jupiter and the MK-12 SPR, as the only difference between them is the length of the barrels of them. * When you lay some of the numerical stats of a Jupiter end-to-end, specifically damage, ROF, movement mod, and capacity in that order, you get the number 123456789. * The CM 800 Jupiter received a "Christmas Edition" around Christmas (December 25th) 2015. It was called the Scrooge, and replaced the Jupiter from Strongboxes and Crafting. Its description was "Ammo for this gun costs HOW MUCH?!" This is a reference to a quote from the 1843 novella A Christmas Carol. * A 5/20/16 update delayed arcing for all shock weapons. * The version of the CM 800 Jupiter is different from the version of SAS 4 Mobile version. * The PC version has glowing lights on the barrel while the mobile version doesn't have glowing lights. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:CM weapons Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Arcing Weapons Category:Expansion Pack Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Semi-Auto Weapons Category:Shock Weapons Category:Weapons with a Christmas Edition Category:Non-Premium